Patent Literature 1 discloses a container-securing device including a cone which is rotatable within a horizontal plane and movable in a vertical direction. The cone is supported by a rotation table having a flat surface in such a way that while the cone is moved from a container carry-in position to a container fixing position, the cone, which is on the rotation table supported by a rotation-table receiver, is always held at an upper end position; and when the cone is moved from the container carry-in position to a cone lowering position, the cone, which is on the rotation table that is no longer supported by the rotation-table receiver, becomes lowerable.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an improved version of the container-securing device according to the Patent Literature 1, for reduced load to workers.
The container-securing devices such as these are disposed, for example, in a cargo bed of a transportation vehicle which is designed to haul a 20-foot container or a 40-foot container selectively. When the 40-foot container is to be placed on the cargo bed, the container-securing devices disposed for the 20-foot container are obstructive, so these obstructive container-securing devices are stored below the cargo bed's upper surface, following a predetermined procedure.